User blog:Inferno Pendragon/PE Removal Proposal: Abraxas (Marvel)
for this PE Removal Proposal I am going into a character that was approved for PE before we had the Proposal or Removal blogs - while for a long time he seemed to fit the bill of a PE character the more research I've done on him the more I realize he's probably unable to qualify for one big factor that while controversial to many is still a factor that can't be ignored.. MORAL AGENY ISSUES now this has not stopped some PE beings qualifying (such as Evil Spirit etc) but unlike her Abraxas is not nearly as enigmatic in his origins - in fact his origins have been stated to originate from the original Marvel universe (the First Firmanent) and he was "born" as the embodiment of all destruction, on a multiversal scale. he is thus the counter of Eternity - he did not choose to be evil, he has always been that way - in fact, he is literally a living concept. people (myself included) often get confused with Marvel's way of depicting cosmic entities and we believe they have moral agencies because they can show an array of actions and emotions however I've learned from reading and researching things that abstract beings of high-tier are restricted to following what is in their nature, regardless of how "humanized" they may appear to us. for example Death will always seek ways to make other characters pass on, Eternity will always look for ways to balance space-time and both Chaos and Order are going to be stuck in anarchic or ordered mindsets. even Galactus, who has more interaction with non-cosmic entities than any other abstract, must obey what is in his nature - thus no matter how much he understands the world he still must feed on worlds, he still must act as is in his nature to act. with that in mind Abraxas has to act as is in his nature, he is not a mad reality-warper who gained some powers and decided to go on a rampage.. he *is* the rampage.. he is the destructive impulse within a psychopath's mind when they go out to cause mass murder and mayhem.. he is the force of atoms exploding to cause the supernovae etc etc.. in simple terms he *is* destruction. no matter how anthropomorphized Marvel makes the abstract entities they are still concepts.. Abraxas was not a fallen angel, nor a demon, nor even a rogue member of a pantheon - he's not even rogue in terms of the abstract entities.. he is what he is.. if Galactus is the Alpha then Abraxas is the Omega. with all this being said he can be difficult because we, as readers, get very attached to the mortal side of things and Abraxas seemed to be quite taunting but if he truly is a concept then he is still doing what is in his nature - but ultimately I leave this up to others. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Abraxas_(Marvel) Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals